The present invention relates to a garment support with changeable hanging hook and support beams, and more particularly to a garment support in which the hanging hook and support beams can be easily changed for meeting various sizes and patterns of different kinds of garments. A decorative toy-like member can be associated with the garment support for achieving pleasing effect.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional garment support is generally made of an iron wire by bending the same into a frame pattern or made of plastic material by integral injection molding. Such garment support is widely used to support and hang a garment. However, such garment support has fixedly dimension and pattern and can only support certain kinds of garments with limited sizes and patterns. For some other garments which have larger or smaller sizes or different patterns, it is necessary to use a corresponding larger or smaller garment support instead to suitably support the garments. Therefore, a user often needs to prepare various sizes and patterns of garment supports for meeting respective requirements of different kinds of garments.
In addition, the conventional garment support is not provided with any decorative member so that the appearance of the garment support cannot create a pleasing effect for the user such as a child.